


Бесперспективно

by Ksiezycowy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drama, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksiezycowy/pseuds/Ksiezycowy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда выбор - это не развитие. Иногда выбор - это отсутствие перспектив.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бесперспективно

**Author's Note:**

> Ну, я же обещал :)

 

  
_Забавно, именно тогда, когда ты решаешь, что хуже быть уже не может, перед тобой внезапно открываются новые горизонты._  
© "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy"

  
  
Шикамару давно перестал приносить покой лес Нара, в нем мерещились призраки прошлого и слышался тягучий громкий голос отца, звавший домой, поэтому главный аналитик Седьмого предпочитал отдыхать созерцая персиковые деревья в роще Акимичи. Особенно хороши растения были весной, укрытые нежным цветом, одуряще вкусно пахнущие. Совсем приторной сладость не становилась из-за едкого табачного дыма, вредная привычка, что досталась в наследство от покойного сенсея, так и не оставила Шикамару.  
— Бесперспективно, - пробормотал Нара, разглядывая деревья, усаженные ровными красивыми рядами. Конохинские персики были самым лучшими, ведь клан Акимичи вкладывал в них столько любви и заботы. Так о своих детях, даже некоторые родители не заботятся, как заботятся о роще. В ней витал дух спокойствия и умиротворения.  
— Бесперспективно, - снова повторил Нара, выдыхая сигаретный дым. Это его новое любимое слово, потому что перспектив действительно нет и не было. Они были раньше, а сейчас куда не поверни: всё одно и тоже.  
Перспективы были тогда, когда ему было года три или четыре. В старый главный дома Нара (в которой, кстати, сейчас никто не живет кроме матери) привели двух детей и представили их Шикамару, так будущий аналитик, познакомился со своими перспективами: Ино и Чоуджи. Это было хорошее, славное время, когда действий было больше. Оно, конечно, приносило не только хорошее, но и плохое, но... хорошее было время, хорошее.  
— Бесперспективно, - вздыхает Нара, будешь работать с Наруто, если начнешь вздыхать потом никогда не отучишься от этого. Лет в тринадцать ему Шикаку сказал, чтобы он присмотрелся к Ино, кланы давно хотели породнится и вот наконец-то повезло, что в главной семье Яманака родилась девочка. Тощий подросток только хмыкнул в ответ, Ино была уже тогда проблемной женщиной, связываться с ней не хотелось, иначе бы пришлось выслушивать постоянное Саске то, Саске сё. Это было ужасно, даже воспоминания об этом уже у взрослого Шикамару вызывали нервную дрожь в руках.  
Впрочем, Ино выросла в сильную куноичи, ловкую, умелую, но вместе с тем, очень нежную, очень уступчивую. Иногда, глядя на нее сейчас, Нара чувствовал как на него накатывает глухая волна раздражения на самого себя. Эту перспективу он упустил сам, своими собственными руками.  
Ему всегда казалось, что Ино-то точно от него никуда не денется и как-то совсем уж внезапно, она уже слегка округлившаяся, чуть смущенная, стояла на пороге его дома и протягивала ему пригласительные на свадьбу, на него и его мать. И глядя на нее, одетую в красивое, расписное кимоно темно-синего цвета, с яркими астрами, Шикамару чувствовал как отсекаются перспективы.  
Брак с Темари был удобным решением. Удобным ему, удобным ей, они просто сделали то, что от них все ждали. Почему бы и нет? Темари - прекрасный собеседник и совершенно никакая мать. Она любит своего сына всей душой, но не умеет воспитывать детей, так бывает, не все женщины хорошие матери. Что случилось у Темари там, в Суне, Нара не знал, да и не спрашивал. Она тогда ответила ему - да, с решительностью человека, которому в общем-то терять особенно нечего, от того и нечего раздумывать. Лезть в такое не было желания, да и зачем? Брак в общем-то и целом удался. Но был бесперспективным. Он ничего не девал самому Шикамару и многое давал самой Конохе. Казекаге часто приезжал повидать племянника.  
К Шикадаю часто приходил Иноджин, можно сказать, что мальчишки действительно сдружились. Темари, правда, как-то вскользь отметила, что Иноджин его боится, как-то чуть весь поджимается, словно его собираются ударить. Это фраза выбила Шикамару надолго из состояния покоя, потому что она принесла ужасающее открытие. Яманака Иноджин ему действительно совершенно не нравился. Вид этого ребенка вызывал глухую волну раздражения то ли на себя, то ли на него, то ли вообще на весь мир. Кажется, Темари его поведение забавляло, она смотрела на него с легкой усмешкой, тихонько фыркая, словно песчаная кошка.  
Не так давно, он случайно встретил на рынке Ино, она покупала какие-то специи и травы. Они естественно разговорились, ведь так давно не виделись, всё же быть главным аналитиком Седьмого - это тяжелая и подчас совершенно неблагодарная работа, Наруто для своего возраста всё еще полон каких-то странных идей. С рынка они пошли вместе, вспоминая какие-то забавные истории из общего детства. С Ино было всё так же легко, она всё так же прекрасно его понимала с полу-слова, полу-взгляда, она всё так же пахла нежностью ландышей.  
— Знаешь что...  
— М?  
— Наши бы ребенок был бы куда лучше, - Шикамару не любил сослагательное наклонение, оно мешало определенности в работе аналитиком, но как-то вся эта фраза вырвалась сама. Ино рядом замерла, долго смотрела на землю под ногами, здесь в Старой Конохе так и не появились асфальтовые дороги и это было прекрасно.  
— Я тоже так думаю, - Она поцеловала его то ли в щеку, то ли в уголок губы, развернулась и пошли прочь. Нара на автомате достал пачку сигарет и закурил. Он точно знал, что как только Ино завернет за угол, она тут же сорвется на бег и будет бежать до самого дома, кусая пальцы. Она тоже считала утраченные перспективы, которые они уже не смогут никогда вернуть.  
Персиковый сад Акимичи был прекрасен. И если бы Нара Шикамару и хотел где-нибудь умереть, то только здесь.  


 

***

  
  
Чоуза никогда не мешал уединению друга своего сына. Тот приходил, садился на нагретые солнцем доски энгавы и смотрел на персиковые деревья. Чоуза знал, что покоя Шикамару не знает и только потому что работает с Наруто. Покоя не знала душа Нара, самая его сущность.  
Иногда Акимичи-старший с тоской вспоминал былое. В новом мире ему было мало места, он чувствовал себя реликтом, пережитком прошлого, жалким обрубком. Он ведь остался один-единственный из старой, предыдущей команды ШикаИноЧо. Чоуза в собственном доме был не ко двору. Каруи очень не любила, когда он начинал рассказывать Чочо о приключениях ШикаИноЧо в старое, военное время, о единстве и связях между кланами Нара, Яманака и Акимичи.  
С вежливостью у жены Чоуджи вообще было плохо, она не дослушивала, обрывала и взглядом затыкала. Чоуза замолкал и не спорил, молча, считая про себя, что таким образом навсегда разрушается преемственность поколений.  
Да, новый мир был хорош, но всё больше напоминал старому шиноби болото из которого хотелось вырваться. Вон, Копия и вырвался, свинтил, так сказать, путешествовать по местам боевой "славы", так еще и сенсея этого своего прихватил. Чоузе не с кем было путешествовать, его друзья были мертвы, новый мир не жаждал принимать его в свои объятья.  
— Бесперспективно, - на грани восприятия бормочет Нара и Чоуза был с ним согласен. Мир стал бесперспективным, мягким словно суфле и затягивающим словно болото. Из мира что-то исчезало, что-то утекало сквозь пальцы. И это тяготило.  
Чоуза редко выходил из дома, возраст и общее состояние здоровья, конечно, сказывались. Но иногда он встречал Нара Йошино, куда-то одиноко идущую по своим делам. С невесткой у Йошино отношения не сложились, это было сразу ясно как только Темари появилась на пороге дома Нара. Две сильных женщины не склонных к уступкам или каким-либо компромиссам. Опасная смесь. Но Йошино тогда уже была матерью, а Темари еще нет. И как любая мать Йошино отступила, защищая интересы своего ребенка, ленивой копии своего отца. Шикамару действительно с возрастом всё больше и больше походил на отца, иногда Чоузе даже казалось, что это Шикаку, а потом наваждение рассеивалось.  
" Мир слишком изменился", - думал Акимичи-старший глядя на друга своего сына, который курил одну сигарету за другой. Не быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять что Нара тоскует по утерянным возможностям, а утерянные возможности тоскуют по нему, глядя на него прозрачными и невыразительными глазами Яманака Иноджина. Чочо как-то рассказывала своему любимому дедушке, что Иноджин боится, теперь уже, Нара-старшего. Отчего и сам не может объяснить. Чоузе ничего и не надо было объяснять, он и так всё видел. Старый мудрый шиноби, чья мудрость исчезнет вместе с ним, она ведь не нужна новому миру, наполненному леностью и покоем.  
— Бесперспективно, - снова шепчет Шикамару и Чоуза кивает ему в спину, в знак согласия. Действительно, бесперспективно, шансы-то упущены. Возможно потом, когда-нибудь они и сойдутся с Ино. Или не сойдутся никогда и будут рядом только в следующем своем рождении. "Формально", - вздыхал вместе с Шикамару Чоуза, только более тяжело - возраст всё-таки, отдышка, - "традиция ШикаИноЧо была сохранена, но на практике - нет". Чужестранцы разрушали Коноху изнутри, делая ее безликой. Утеря традиций или пренебрежение ими, что может быть более ужасным? Чужестранцам этого не понять, для них эти традиции пережиток прошлого, которое надо скорее забыть.  
Иногда Чоуза думает, что когда он умрет Каруи будет только рада, что раздражающий ее старик исчезнет, как исчез тот мир в котором он жил. Акимичи-старший гонит от себя такие мысли, но они приходят снова и снова.  
Возможно, уже пришло время отправится в самое главное путешествие в своей жизни. Возможно, что и нет. Чоуза не спешит, он смотрит сгорбленную спину Шикамару и вместе с ним наблюдает за персиковой рощей.  
Персиковый сад был прекрасен. Если бы Акимичи Чоуза и хотел где-нибудь умереть, то только здесь.


End file.
